The present invention relates to a vehicle roof structure including: a roof side absorber arranged between a roof side panel and a side portion of a roof lining; and an opening trim fitted to an end portion of the roof side panel on the upper side of a door opening.
The roof side absorber mentioned above has a function of deforming, when an occupant hits his or her head against the roof side due to a lateral collision, to absorb the impact and thereby reduce the damage on the occupant's head. Further, the roof side absorber also has a function of improving appearance by preventing a gap from being created between A, B, and C pillar trims and the roof lining at the boundary of the A, B, and C pillar trims and the roof lining.
The conventional vehicle roof structure described above is configured such that the roof side absorber is swingable in the width direction thereof about a point at which the roof side absorber is attached to the roof lining, so as to be able to change and adjust the attachment position of the roof side absorber (see Japanese Patent No. 4504829).